Naruto characters read the book with a twist
by Riku's Aria
Summary: Naruto and friends are thrown into room together to read about the future, with a twist the story is different. Sasuke and Itachi have and older sister whose friends with Kakashi. Watch as Naruto and Friends learn about the future will Romance blow in or grand fireballs Click on me and find out! RIKA/KAKASHI Rated M Just incase I put in a bit of language? :
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: some Naruto characters get chucked together in a room to read naruto's adventures together with a twist, Sasuke's got an older sister whose Kakashi's old team mate. Characters from just after the land of waves mission. **

Chapter 1

POOF!

A group of weirdly dressed people, who were known as ninja, appeared out of nowhere. The adults of the group and a couple of the children got to their feet in flash. Weapons were drawn and they searched the room. Neji and Hinata Hyuga quickly activated their byakogan and searched for enemies. Kakashi, Rika and Sasuke all activated their sharingan and also searched for enemies. This happened in a mere second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Everyone in the group turned towards the lady with the big breasts. She looked at them all individually. She knew some of the people there such as old man hokage, the perveted idiot Jiriaya, Kakashi of the sharingan and Rika the jewel of the Uchiha clan but who were all these brats and that weird guy in a green jumpsuit.

Jiriaya looked around and spotted a letter on a coffee table in the middle of the room.

"HEY!"

Everyone jumped and their gaze to the white haired toad sage.

"Well there's a letter that will probably tell us why we are here."

"Read it then you perverted fool!" The third hokage put his hand gently on Tsunade's arm and see calmed down slightly, he gave a little nod to his student. Jiriaya continued

"It says _**"Dear ninja of Konoha"**_

"matter of opinion" Tsunade grumbled

"_**I have brought you here to read a book."**_

Naruto groaned "what did we ever do to you datebayo!"

Everyone that knew who naruto's parents were smiled, he really wasthe clone of Kushina with Minato's hair.

"_**Not just any book, a book about the future!"**_

"WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"THIS MUST BE FAKE"

"IT'S A TRAP!"

"Settle down young gennin" said the third hokage "maybe if we keep reading we will find out" he chuckled, they would all make splendid ninja.

"_**I know you might be doubtful"**_

A few people snorted

"_**but what I've just written is true. This whole book is about the future and is mainly featured around Team 7 because they will be involved in the most dangerous situations that will happen in our village over the next few years."**_

Everyone turned to Kakashi, and he turns pale what had he done to deserve that. Rika looked worriedly at Kakashi and Sasuke, what if something happened to her idiots. Naruto was getting excited they were going to be doing cool missions he couldn't wait. Sasuke kept his face emotionless it seemed he would become more powerful, he would become closer to avenging his clan. Sakura clenched her fists was she strong enough for this?

"_**A storm is coming and people in this very room will die!"**_

Everyone looked around nervously. Who would die?

"_**You will verse old enemies and new enemies that will challenge you physically and mentally. Such as.."**_

Jiraya took a deep breath

"_**Orochimaru the snake sannin!"**_

The gennin paled, and the adults faces hardened.

"_**Itachi Uchiha the man who murdered his entire clan!"**_

Everyone stared at either Rika or Sasuke. Sasuke's face contorted into one of fury and determination, he would get to hear his fight with Itachi! Rika's face went pale and emotionless something that was a rare occurrence, this was going to messy she knew it. It wasn't the physical and mental challenge that worried her she was as strong if not stronger that her brother. It was the emotional that frightened hershe could never kill Itachi. She practically raised him!

Kakashi looked at Rika thinking the same thing she was. Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke worried, was this the man he said he would one day kill. The rest of the gennin looked sympathetic at the two remaining Uchiha.

"_**And the soon to become known Akatsuki!"**_

Jiriaya looked hopeful at this information, he only had a limited knowledge on the group but he knew a few of the criminals in it.

"_**And the...the..."**_...what"Jiriaya burst out laughing making everyone jumped.

"_**A talking ostrich with a bow around it's neck!"**_

There was silence in the room before Rika started laughing most of the room soon joined in. Maito Gai quickly helped defuse the tension

"LEE MY BEAYTIFUL STUDENT, WE WILL READ THESE BOOKS AND LEARN OF OUR FUTURE YOUTHFULNESS"

"GUY-SENSEI!" screamed lee, and then they both made a youthful pose in front of a sunset.

Kakashi looked at them sceptically with his one eye.

"_**you will also find out few secrets as well."**_

Everyone moved unconsciously leaned closer to the toad sage.

"_**Such as, what really caused the kyuubi attack twelve years ago."**_

Naruto went pale everyone would find out about the fox.

Jiriaya, Kakashi and Rika all shared sad looks, they were going to hear about Minato and Kushina's death.

"_**Why Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan."**_

Rika and Sasuke looked sharply at the book. The third went pale, that wasn't going to be pretty.

"_**who the fifth Hokage would be."**_

Tsunade blanched, the third sighed dreamily he wanted retirement.

"_**and what Kakashi Hatake's face looks like."**_

The gennin of team 7 looked at Kakashi's face in wonder. Kakashi sighed tiredly, Rika smilled broadly and chuckled she couldn't wait for that part.

"_**There are chairs for comfort and food when necessary so please sit back and read your fate."**_

Everyone looked around at Jiraiya and the letter, there was then a poof like a summoning jutsu and a pile of books appeared on the coffee table.

"I guess we should do what the mysterious letter says" Tsunade grumbled as she sat down on a three piece seat pulling Jiriaya and Shizune with her. The third sat on a single, team 7 sat together with Rika since they considered her a part of the team. Azuma's and Kurenia's teams sat the same way. Guys team were a bit more entertaining since Neji was trying to put a lot of distance between himself and his idiotic team members, leaving ten-ten to sit awkwardly in the middle.

The Third picked up the book on top and began to read

**Chapter 1...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back with the first chapter of this story ENJOY!**

Jiriaya took a deep breath,

**Chapter 1**

**It was a warm sunny day in the village known as Konoha**

Several people rolled their eyes great they were reading a fairy tale, Brilliant!

**A young boy by the name Naruto Uzumaki was waking up.**

Everyone turned to look at Naruto who was bouncing in his seat.

**He yawned loudly and got out of bed, he quickly eat a breakfast consisting of ramen and more ramen. He put on his infamous orange jumpsuit and tied his head band on his forehead. His blond spiky hair, sticking out in all directions. His deep blue eyes were staring at the head band with complete pride.**

Everyone looked at Naruto again, well at least this book was accurate.

**He locked his apartment door and headed to the little bridge where his team met. He was a few minutes late but his sensei was ALWAYS a couple of hours late so he was fine.**

"Definitely accurate" muttered Rika and team seven.

**He arrived and saw his team mates. **

Sakura leaned forward wanting to see how she was described.

**There was Sakura Haruno a loud girl with long pink hair she wore a dark pink dress stopping at her knees with slits on the side showing dark blue tight leggings. She had a large forehead and it was easy to tell why her parents had called her Sakura.**

Ino burst out laughing YES finely someone else understood.

"WHAT!" screamed Sakura who had turned bright red, she shouted insults in her head, she would find out who wrote this and kill them.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi agreed with the loud part.

**Next was a boy with raven hair all windswept hair all going in the same direction except for his bangs which went to his chin. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and white shorts. He wore standard ninja sandals and had a cool emotionless face.**

The two fan girls in the room sighed dreamily. Rika looked a bit annoyed emotionless brat.

**He looked like he had a giant piece of metal stuck up a really important place.**

The male gennin in the room burst out laughing, Rika fought to keep a straight face. Sasuke looked pissed off.

**Naruto greeted his team mates in the usual way. He flirted and got rejected Sakura and then pictured beating Sasuke in a spar in his head.**

Jiriaya was having a flash back of his childhood team.

"**yo" came a deep voice interrupting Naruto's thoughts. A tall man about 6 foot stood in front of them. He wore a standard jounin vest and clothing, his hair was a mix between silver and grey and stood impossibly vertical. Many people had wondered if he had been hung upside down as a child.**

Rika laughed, wow this was good whoever wrote this now had her undying respect. Kakashi gave her a mock pout... at least she thought he did... she couldn't tell. 

**This team of weird individuals **snort** were know as team 7 and had just came back from their mission in the land of waves. Which had turned out to be a B ranked mission instead of a C.**

The other gennin looked at them in jealousy.

**but now they were back to D rank being made to do pointless things like finding a cat and pulling out weeds.**

All the adults in the room were thankful that point in their lives was over.

**They were currently pulling out weeds, and Naruto had buggered it up again.**

Sasuke and Sakura threw him a long suffering look.

**Naruto now sporting a black eye and his team mates were walking through Konoha same as always heading for the ramen bar.**

Rika and Naruto drooled.

**When Naruto ran into three little familiar faces. Who were hiding in a crap disguise.**

"**that disguise is horrible there's no such thing as square rocks."**

"**your slick boss just to expect from my greatest rival" came a small voice from the box. There was a big explosion and then three academy students could be seen, the leader being Konohamaru Saratobi the third hokages grandson.**

The third chuckled at the thought of his cute grandson. Gai was crying real tears at the thought of such a youthful child already making rivals.

**Konohamaru looked at the group and saw Sakura,**

"**Hey boss whose that girl, are you showing her your ultimate ninja skills it's obvious your better than her."  
**Sakura's face turned a dark red and she glared at the book how dare that brat!

**Sakura then appeared her face so angry she looked comical. This brat thought that Naruto's ninja skills were better than hers THE BRAT!**

Sakura looked at the book wow that was weird!

**A sickly green auror seemed to surround Sakura and she glared at Kononhamaru in a way that made him fear for his life.**

Jiriaya knew that look and sneaked a peek at the big breasted lady next to him.

**The scene changed to that of three different people.**

Woah this book jumps fast, thought everyone in the group.

**These people were the sensei's of three gennin team. There was Kakashi. Kurenia a dark haired woman whose clothes fitted her style of fighting, genjutsu.**

Kurenai smilled happy with her description

**And average looking man with a pointy beard smoking a cigarette.**

Asuma grumbled this book was deluded he was a handsome god like creature this book needs a better author _(I'm am currently crying from his thoughts)_

**The thing these three people had in common was because they were contemplating if their teams were ready to compete in the chunin exams.**

All the genins head shot up (minus shikamaru) what's the chunin exams?

Rika smiled she was involved in the first exam so she knew it was coming.

**Konohamaru ran away from the scary pink haired lady and bumped into a stranger.**

And now we're back to the brats, thought Tsunade at least the jounin were interesting

**It was a very strange stranger too he wore strange clothing and had purple paint on his face making him look like a scary puppet. He had a headband on that showed that he came for the village hidden in the sand.**

The jounin moved forward, great there was a demented puppet guy that would now know and target team seven.

**The boy was wrapped up in bandages and carried a large basket of sorts.**

Yip, thought the jounin, he uses puppets.

Tsunade frowned she still carried her hatred of that old bat from sand who came up with that poison during the war.

**The boy had what looked to be his sister next to him who wore a simple lavender tunic and a giant fan.**

"Wind user" those who knew said.

**Her hair was in four ponytails and she had a scowls on her face. The puppet boy grabbed hold of konohamaru's scarf and held him high off the ground.**

"hey! LEAVE HIM GO!" screamed naruto looking angry that someone would hurt his friend.

"**put him down Kankuro you know you'll get in trouble if you don't." Said the boys sister.**

"**come on Temari we got a few minutes before he gets here lets mess with these punks yeah." The boy spoke casually as if this was an everyday occurrence. The boy now known as Kankuro tightened his grip as naruto went to run forward. Then suddenly a tiny rock was thrown at Kankuro's hand making him drop konohamaru.**

The third breathed out relieved that konohamaru was alright.

**They all looked into a tree to see Sasuke sitting down casually throwing a rock up and down in his hand.**

"**Your a long way from home, and way out of your league."**

The majority of the room rolled their eyes at the cocky remark.

**They all looked at him, Sakura cheered and Naruto deflated.**

"**well well a local hottie" thought the girl now known as temari.**

Rika looked a little sick at the thought of anyone thinking her baby brother was hot.

"**great" said kankuro "another brat to take me on."**

**Sasuke clenched his fist around the rock and it turned to dust as he distantly said the words **

"**get lost"**

Another eye roll for the unoriginal remark.

"**well you act tough but can you live up to it." Kankuro said taking the bandage wrapped basket off his back and putting in on the floor. The girl looked shocked**

"**what your going to use the crow for this."**

None of the people present knew what that meant but they all moved forward eager for a fight.

"**kankuro" whispered an ominous chilling voice. Sasuke stopped short, that voice came from behind him. There was a scary pale boy with short read hair his eyes were a pale blue with thick eyeliner surrounding them and he had no eyebrows.**

Several people in the room raised their eyebrows, weird kid.

**He had a big canister on this back that looked as if it contained sand, he had a strange symbol on his head. He stood upside down on the opposite side of Sasuke.**

"**Your an embarrassment to our village." He whispered. Kankuro and temari looked scared and Kamkuro shakily answered,**

"**hh-hey Gaara."**

**Sasuke stared at him, how did he get there he didn't make a sound only Jounin at Kakashi's level are that smooth.**

The adults were in thought they had heard of the boy named Gaara he was a Jinchurikki of the sand and had a taste for killing. Some of the gennin looked a little freaked that they would have to compete against this guy.

**Sasuke and Gaara jumped down into their respected groups and stared at each other.**

"**what's your name" whispered Gaara**

"**Sasuke Uchiha" answered Sasuke in a bored but somehow alert tone.**

"**mhum.. I'd like to fight you Sasuke Uchiha."**

"well that quick" said Rika to Kakashi who grinned...well his mask moved in an upward direction so she thought he grinned.

**Sasuke drew his kunai for his pouch quickly and looked at Gaara. Gaara raised his hand and sand seemed to wrap around it, Sasuke rushed forward.**

Rika gave Sasuke a WTF look and massaged her forehead, the idiot.

**Sasuke was about reach the sand and start fighting when a feminine hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing the kunai to fly out of his hand and into the wooden fence. The woman raised her other hand and punched the sand causing it to shatter and crawl back to Gaara.**

"**now, now children why don't we wait until the first event before we start throwing punches, aye"**

Everyone looked at Rika who always said the word "aye" when wanting to be heard. Rika shrugged waiting for her description

**The woman was tall about 5ft 8 she wore knee length boots with a modest heel and dark blue shorts that went a few inches lower than her butt. Her t-shirt was white and had a uchiha fan on the front, it also had cross stitched sides so you could see a bit of skin at the bottom. The weirdest part of her clothing was that she had a flowing bell like sleeve on her right arm right down to wrist that looked like it could be removed from the t-shirt if needed.**

Rika clenched her fists not wanting to remember what was under that sleeve.

**Her head band was attached to her left leg. She had long hair that was a blackish blue colour and went down to her butt, and onyx eyes that sparkled with laughter. All in all she was a man's walking wet dream.**

Rika scowled she had been going so well up until that point. Kakashi agreed with the statement but it was a bit crude to describe Rika's beauty. Gai looked repulsed that some one thought those thoughts about his fair Rika and then went off on a youthful rant. Sasuke looked like he was going to be sick, IT WAS HIS SISTER!

Kakashi chuckled at Rika and she elbowed him in the ribs, suppressing a smile

**Her name was Rika Uchiha!**

"really! I never would have guessed I thought it was describing Jiriaya" said Rika as if it was an easy mistake, Tsunade and Shizune laughed at the glare Jiriaya was shooting her.

"UM...excuse me but who are you people anyway?" said Kiba who looked at the adults confused.

"oh maybe we should all introduce our selves I'll go first I am the third Hokage" the third looked at Jiriaya next to him

"I'm Jiriaya the toad sage and a well known super pervert."

"I'm Tsunade of the sannin and the slug princess"

"I'm Shizune her apprentice"

"I'm Kurenia this is my team Kiba, Shino and Hinata."

"I'm Asuma this is my team Shikamaru, Choji and Ino"

"I'm Kakashi of the sharingan and this is my team Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura."

"I'm Rika the jewel of the Uchiha clan."

"Well now that is cleared up should we continue?"

"Just hurry it up old man this chapter is boring!" shouted naruto

"**I have called you jounin her today to see if you are entering your teams into the chunin exams." said the third hokage serenely.**

"oh joy we've switched to another part" said Tsunad, she didn't know why she was there she wasn't involved with the village anymore. The only reason she could picture for bing here is if she agreed to become hokage and that would never happen. Would it?

"**I take it all the other lands have been notified of the coming event." Said Asuma., "I noticed some of their gennin have already arrived here in the village."**

"**we will begin in one week" the third said breathing out a cloud of smoke.**

_**That's pretty much short notice **_**thought Kakashi **

"**Take heed in seven days time at the beginning of july the gennin exams begin. Only the very best will become chunin." The third finished ominously.**

"And that is the end of that chapter." The third put the book on the table and slidded it to Jiriaya.

"wait a second so we get to compete in this exam and if we do well we become chunin!" shouted Naruto stars in his eyes.

"um.. yeah that's right."

"SWEET! I am sooooo going to become a chunin!"

"ahhh of course you are naruto next chapter please" said Rika looking to shut up the troublesome blond.

"ah okay **Chapter 2 :flash back the Uchiha Massacre...**

"WHAT!"


End file.
